


【太和】Reboot (完)

by ijinoseyuri



Series: 500 Miles [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijinoseyuri/pseuds/ijinoseyuri
Summary: 2014-2020太一與大和搭上了通往世界盡頭的列車
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: 500 Miles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091177
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【太和】Reboot (完)

—2014—

加魯魯獸用急速在大地上奔馳著，背後捲起一片塵煙，遠遠地可以看見牠的背上搭載著兩個人類，後面的人手上還抱著一隻粉紅色的數碼幼獸。

這在此時期的數碼世界是非常難見的景象。

兩個人類都身穿斗篷，因為沙塵的關係，兜帽蓋得緊緊地看不見臉，只有坐在後方的那人手中抱著的滾球獸會偶爾從斗篷縫隙間露出頭頂和紅色的眼珠到處張望著，偶爾看看天空，偶爾擠過人類手肘下方往後看去，像是在確認是否有追蹤者。

行進到一半的時候面前的景象產生變化，地平線的那端可以看見有某種東西，一開始只是一個小點，越來越靠近之後終於慢慢清晰。

坐在前方的人類開口：「是電車。」

他的同伴沒有馬上回應。

又奔馳了一陣，一直專心在奔跑的加魯魯獸開口：「大和，那個電車在動。」

先前說話的人——石田大和，先是瞇起眼睛仔細的觀察前方景象，接著他低下頭，手輕輕放上搭檔數碼獸的頭頂說道：「去看看。」

此時背後的人才開口，聲音很小：「如果是陷阱的話？」

大和只是搖頭：「加魯魯獸已經三天沒有休息了。」

話說到這裡而已，但意思已經很明確。

很快的電車的全貌就呈現在眼前，是一台非常破舊、車身腐鏽且車窗大多破損的電車，但仍然固執地在行駛著，即使上頭並沒有司機。

加魯魯獸稍微緩下速度，與電車並行。

大和觀察了幾秒，仔細確認電車的狀態，之後回過頭：「太一，這個方向對嗎？」

抱著滾球獸的手緊了緊，粉色的數碼幼獸不知道什麼時候睡著了，全身都包裹在斗篷裡的八神太一回道：「是對的，我可以感覺到他們在正後方。」

再次把手放到加魯魯獸的頭頂上拍了拍，數碼獸立刻理解了主人的指示，加速往前一陣之後緩緩停下。

大和率先跳下來，接著對還在上方的人伸出了手。

八神太一單手抱著滾球獸，另一手握住大和的借了力，從加魯魯獸身上滑了下來。

電車靠近了。

與搭檔數碼獸對視一眼，加魯魯獸身上發出了光芒，原本幾乎與電車車廂同樣大的身軀退化回只到人類大腿高度的加布獸。

「你先上去。」大和說：「拉著他。」

電車與他們擦身而過的時候加布獸抓住太一的手跳起身，大和從太一後方幫忙往上推，借著力，太一跨出腳步踩上了車門的階梯。

抱著滾球獸的手很穩，粉色的數碼獸依然閉著眼睛。

接著大和開始助跑，電車的速度比想像中快一點，若再持續幾秒可能就來不及了，在裡面等著的加布獸的表情有些焦急，經過幾次大力跨步，大和終於也勉強地跳進了車廂。

脫下斗篷，露出背在裡面的登山包，大和隨意地把東西放下，環顧四周，看見太一抱著滾球獸坐在靠裡的座位。

他走了過去，蹲下身：「睡著？」

問的是懷裡的數碼獸。

「嗯。」平日很有活力像是過動小孩，現在卻安分到不行，他的主人輕聲說道：「……今天晚上可能會再退化一次。」

本就已經不怎麼明亮的表情黯淡下來，大和把手放在數碼獸的頭上，像是給予安慰，雖然對方仍在昏迷中。即使不是自己的搭檔，也是相處了近二十年的伙伴。

兩個人類沉默了一陣。

一直在觀望後方的加布獸走了過來，伸出手：「我來吧，你們都睡一下。」

太一猶豫了幾秒，最終還是把懷裡的搭檔遞了過去，加布獸用複雜的表情看著人類，抱著粉色的數碼獸後退幾步，雙方對視了一陣後，加布獸像是確定了什麼，點了點頭離開，從後門的梯子爬了出去，到車頂上。

回過頭，他開口：「大和。」

兩人視線對上，大和坐到他身邊，伸出手，撥開太一斗篷的兜帽。

原本應該是深棕色的眼瞳此時竟然紅的發光。

左側臉頰上有著什麼破碎的方格，一直沿著耳後漸漸擴散至脖子，向下蔓延被斗篷和衣服遮住，在平常人類身上不會看到的景象，彷彿破圖一般，正常的面容下，變換扭曲的像素裡可以隱約看見底下令人不安的紫黑色。

空虛的黑暗。

大和努力控制自己的表情。

「擴散了嗎？」被盯著仔細打量也不為所動，太一安靜地陳述事實：「所以滾球獸才會醒不來吧，光明的成分所剩不多了。」

距離被吞噬到一點數據都不剩，也只是遲早而已。

大和往窗外看了一眼，太陽光十分強烈，從位置來看是正午時段：「我們出來幾小時了？」

太一思考了一下：「……三小時左右？」

抿了抿唇，大和像是在思考什麼：「太陽的移動速度一天比一天快，日照變短了。」

太一也往窗外看去：「已經無法維持平衡了嗎……」回過頭，他對著大和問道：「有沒有辦法知道現實世界的時間？我想確定一下，兩個世界的時間流動有沒有改變。」

搖了搖頭：「已經和玄內先生失去聯繫很久了，這幾天神聖計劃都沒有響過。」大和摸索著從口袋裡拿出了神聖計劃，被石化的外殼上，在圓形的螢幕的外圍有著一條正在發光的藍色光圈，雖然光芒十分微弱，但仍然給予了壞死的物件一線生機：「除了我們之外，其他在外面的選召都……」

「大和。」

唸著他名字的語氣聽上去很平淡，但那之中彷彿有什麼，大和停下動作看向他。

太一的眼神裡有他非常不喜歡的東西。

「天黑之前，丟下我離開吧。」

閃爍不定的像素沿著左耳，非常細小的，一格接著一格，順著鬢角的髮絲開始晃動，緩緩地往額頭邁進。

「不要。」大和秒答，不假思索：「別開玩笑了，我們要一起行動。」

面前的太一搖頭：「你的徽章還在，但我的已經沒有了。」仍然在斗篷裡的手動了動，往神聖計劃的方向指去：「你是唯一一個沒有被侵蝕的，大和，你看看它的光芒，那是你的光芒。」

把手覆了上去，隔著粗糙的防風布料，大和將太一的手緊緊的握住：「你的也還在，如果不在了你就不會在這、滾球獸就不會在這了。」

「我已經失去勇氣很久了。」太一仍然堅持，語氣加重了些：「我知道它不在了，從小光離開的那天起，所以亞古獸才會自己退化。」

勇氣沒了目標，剩下的只有挫敗和絕望。

「我們還沒有輸。」大和反駁：「我們兩個還在這裡，加布獸和滾球獸也在。」他指著先前被自己放置在車廂地上登山包：「其他人的神聖計劃也在，徽章也都還在裡面，我們還有希望。」

太一向前傾身，靠近大和，兩人的額頭幾乎要貼在一起，他小聲的説道：「沒有了選召，神聖計劃和徽章也只是個擺設而已，大和，這裡只剩你了，你和你的友情徽章是我們最後的籌碼，你和加布獸不能帶著我這個累贅，他們一直靠著我身上的黑暗力量在追蹤你的動向，這樣遲早會被追上的。」

一邊說話的同時，左眼的眼角也開始晃動，瞳孔裡的紅色似乎更強烈了些。

「我不要。」大和又重複了一次，這次語氣裡竟然帶了點哀求：「太一，我辦不到，你不懂——」

「我知道的。」不想看見戀人這樣的表情，太一終於將手從斗篷裡探出，從肩膀到手指，太一的左半身有大半以上的面積都已是漆黑一片，與臉頰不同，那裡甚至沒了閃爍的像素，彷彿已經被侵蝕殆盡一般，緊剩完好的幾根手指指尖輕輕地撫上對方的眼角：「你必須走下去，大和，就快到了，你會成功的。」

握著神聖計劃的手鬆開，小型的機械落在地上發出清脆的聲響，上面的光環仍然微弱卻堅定地閃爍著，大和用力地抓住太一的手：「那就一起去啊！為什麼要留下？」我不能失去你：「沒了同伴，還談什麼友情徽章？」被他抓著的手似乎想收回，但大和不讓：「我不會丟下你的，你不能再這樣想了，給黑暗找到縫隙鑽，資料毀損會變得更快更嚴重——」

已經被逼到臨界點了，兩個人都是。

多日以來的長期抗戰，肉體與心靈上都極度疲憊，同伴一個接著一個殞落，家人在眼前被黑暗撕碎，僅剩下一直以來都互相陪伴的他們，看似在一起就能繼續撐下去，但是太一很清楚，自己現在的狀態完全是拖累，而這樣的情況也讓大和無法毅然決然地展開行動，他們只是在苟延殘喘地等待黑暗降臨而已。

若是真的在大和面前完全被吞噬消亡的話。

友情的象徵會崩潰的。

八神太一曾經是選召的隊長。

他能夠做出抉擇。

被大和緊抓著沒辦法抽回手，所以他前進了。

原本碰觸在一起的額頭分開，太一挪動了角度，側過臉，又往前傾了些，在複雜的思緒裡，他的嘴唇覆上了大和仍在説話還移動著的唇瓣上，堵住了那一連串的辯解與勸告。

也堵住了即將脫口而出的傾訴與哀求。

一瞬間僵硬的肩膀，下一秒又放鬆了下來。

這個吻似乎傳達了什麼，大和放棄一般的閉上眼，回吻過去。

狹小的空間裡只剩下列車行駛的聲音，親吻中好像有什麼溫熱的液體夾雜在裡面，也不確定是誰在哭，太一肩上的斗篷在兩人的動作之間落到了地上，覆蓋住神聖計劃閃爍的光芒，滿腦子都被負面情緒充斥的大和隱隱約約感覺到自己被往後推，太一吻著大和把他推倒在電車座椅上，嘴唇吞下了哽咽的同時舌頭彷彿像安撫一樣輕輕舔著，大和緊抓著的手被反扣回來壓在座墊上，躺在那兒被親得頭暈腦脹。

喘息間睜開眼，原本該看見的，應是一片溫暖的棕色，但那裡現在只剩下讓人毛骨悚然的鮮紅。

淚水瞬間模糊了視線。

努力壓抑住急促的呼吸，想要止住抽泣，仰躺在椅子上的大和感覺到身上的人開始移動，太一正在吻他的脖子，像是戀人的細語一般，一吋一吋地慢慢撫過，只要閉上眼就會有錯覺，彷彿他們不是在這個通往世界盡頭的列車上，彷彿他們不是在這個即將被黑暗吞噬的世界裡。

就像那已習慣了多年，在現實世界的普通日子，下班的工作日晚上兩人陸續回家，吃過大和做的飯就窩在沙發上一起度過悠閒的時光，聊著白天工作的事、周遭朋友的事，偶爾黏膩在一起，偶爾只是發懶什麼都不做，平靜卻幸福。

淚水順著眼角往太陽穴流去，發現戀人止不住哭泣，太一停下動作擔憂地看著他，似乎有些猶豫，但大和卻主動伸出手拉過他重新吻上，手掌摸過他的肩膀，那裡僅剩沒幾處完好的肌膚，除此之外是觸碰就會陷入，一不小心就會被侵蝕的黑暗，不知該如何是好，最終只是把掌心按在太一的心口，就只剩那處的肌膚還強硬地存活著，掌下的心臟有節奏地跳動。

穩定，堅強。

太一的手撩起大和的衣服下襬，還算是完整的右手手掌從後方沿著脊椎往上，是安撫也是擁抱，靠在大和的耳邊輕聲説道：「做嗎？」

「別鬧了。」他聽見自己虛弱的説：「八神太一你是不是有病。」

「我想記住你。」對方這樣回。

大和只覺得眼淚流得更兇了，感覺太一正在解自己褲帶，他開始推拒：「不要。」不要用這種像是要離別的語氣。

「大和。」明明就有大半的身體被黑暗侵蝕，太一的聲音卻很沉穩，動作仍然堅定有力，手掌撫過腰間的同時也解開了大和的褲頭，將牛仔褲連同底褲一起拉到膝蓋：「放心，不會有事的。」

又或是大和的內心太過軟弱。

被太一含進嘴裡的時候大和止不住哭聲，抬起雙手緊緊地按壓住眼睛想將淚水阻擋下來。炙熱的氣息包裹著他，習慣性地弓起身子去迎合，緊接著太一的手指從後方侵入，才剛按準位置大和的腰就不自覺地跟著扭動，已經奔波好幾日十分疲憊的身軀在此時此刻竟然對強烈的快感有著過度反應，忍不住隨著動作張口呻吟，或許是在發洩——內心的委屈、悲憤，又或是害怕著將要面對的離別。抹過眼淚的手往下探去找到那棕色的頭髮，隨著下方一陣一陣的刺激輕輕地拉扯著，太一的動作是如此熟練，大和的回應又是這樣的自然，太一空出的手，僅存的指尖在他的身體各處輕撫著，來來回回似乎是想要碰觸到每一寸肌膚，大和配合著手指的頂弄移動著腰，高潮的時候眼前太過明亮，在恍惚間有種他們仍然在現實世界的錯覺。

睜開眼，將會是熟悉的房間與天花板。

被風吹起的窗簾穿透縫隙的陽光窗外小鳥的叫聲充斥著暖意的房間被踢到腰下的棉被熟悉的味道充斥著鼻尖在身後擁抱著自己的那個溫度那個人那顆心。

「石田大和，我愛你。」

他這樣告訴自己。

「我會在那裡等你。」

＊

醒來的時候，太一已經不在了。

孤身一人，衣著完整，斗篷蓋在自己身上，彷彿先前的事情完全沒有發生過，手中緊握著的是那仍然轉著藍色光芒的神聖計劃，裝著其餘夥伴徽章的旅行袋就在座椅旁邊。

他知道那裡面又多了一個，是曾經充斥著橘紅色光芒的，是代表那個人的徽章。

最終還是只剩下自己一人。

他是友情的象徵，所以他依然沒有倒下。

在回憶裡的同伴們和身邊的搭檔將會支撐著他走完最後的旅程。

加布獸站在座椅旁邊看著自己，陪伴著自己將近二十年，那眼底紀錄了大和所經歷的無數次傷痛。

他想哭，卻已經沒了眼淚。

「走吧。」他聽見自己這麼説：「就快到了。」

和搭檔跳下電車，後方是鋪天蓋地的黑暗，朝著他們的方向襲來。

太一，你說錯了，黑暗不是追著你來的。

黑暗是追著世界的盡頭來的，為了阻止世界的重啟。

但是我會做到的，我會帶著你們。

手中的神聖計劃光芒劇增，眼前不到自己腰際的數碼獸也響應著發出強烈的光芒，披在肩上的斗篷被劇烈的風吹起，大和不打算再有任何保留。

沒有後路，沒有明天。

全身布滿金屬裝甲的巨狼出現在他的身側，巨大的腳掌拍下荒原的地面揚起了粉塵，機械的羽翼瞬間張開，金色的光芒噴勃而出，牠對著眼前的黑暗發出巨吼。

緊抓著裝滿同伴信物的袋子跳到了鋼鐵加魯魯獸的背上，手掌輕輕撫過了搭檔的後背。

在一切毀滅之前，去世界的盡頭。

「去結束這一切。」

去傳承，去重啟。

「去見他。」

—2020—

**Author's Note:**

> 終於把世界寫到毀滅了(不是  
> 很早就想寫這個梗了，但是一直沒有合適的心情可以配合。  
> 今天下午突然負能量爆發就開始寫，也算是又完成了一個心願。  
> 也許2020的孩子不需要尋找徽章是為了增加劇情緊湊度，又或是有什麼隱含在，數碼獸早就認識了孩子的原因，大和提早開始冒險的原因等等，太多謎團都在等著解答。  
> 總之，我還在觀望2020劇情，所以再說吧w


End file.
